When a semiconductor device is manufactured, a wafer of semi-conductive material is generated and processed to create a die with certain characteristics and/or functionalities. The die is mounted, connected to leads, and encased in a package made up of material (e.g., plastic, ceramic, etc.). The package is a supporting case that prevents damage or corrosion of the die.